


Between

by JunkerFawkes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Junkfish AU, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/pseuds/JunkerFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Fingurken and Kophing's mermaid AU! this was so much fun and this AU is a blessing!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Between

Another ordinary day.

The thought coursed through Mako when he woke up, body heavy with sleep. He had to get up. That was the hardest part of the day. If he could just get himself to do that, the rest wouldn't be so bad.

He scratched his chin, feeling the stubble he really shouldn't ignore anymore but was going to anyway. He heaved himself up, his cheap one bed creaking under his weight. Time to go to work. Time to reel in some fish. Just like all the days before this one since, well, it felt like forever. 

He looked out his window, seeing dense mist, and a hint of light rain. Just like any other day. He shuffled to his bathroom, small but it had everything he needed. A tub, a shower a toilet and a sink with a small mirror. He saw himself and scowled harder. The dark circles under his eyes, the dull eyed look in the mirror plus the unkempt hair and beard made for a very unflattering combination. Not that it mattered much. The other fishermen didn't think much of him to begin with, they wouldn't approach him about how he hadn't shaved again. He started brushing his teeth, slowly waking up, repeating the same morning routine he had done so many times.

He was starting to go grey. 

He noticed it right by his temples, and a little silver streak had started forming elsewhere on his head as well. It stood out against the other black hairs a little too much for his liking. He wasn't that old, was he? Well, maybe 48 was old. Dark circles under his blue greyish eyes and crow's feet on the sides. Funny. He was living the life he'd never wanted to live, alone, in an old shack on a hill near some backwater town, fishing for a living. Well, could be worse. 

When he got in his truck and saw that the weather was going to get clearer near the afternoon, he got an idea. He owned two boats. A larger one that he usually used, he'd go down to the village pier and get out to sea on it, catching his fish there. But the other boat he owned, was on a lake, 30 miles down the river, on a private pier. It was only a small rowboat but it was enough for him to catch fish. The lake had different fish in it, and it was secluded, quiet. 

Mostly because of some tale an old fishwife once made up about a bloodthirsty half man- half shark creature to keep other fishermen away. But the fishwife had long since left, Mako had bought the pier from her after she claimed the man-shark had snatched one of her sons. The lake had been abandoned ever since. The legend lingered, some people claiming they had seen the creature, that told of it's huge, sharp teeth and it's large, powerful tail that had apparently pulled in a fisherman that had managed to harpoon him. The fisherman was never seen again. 

Nonsense.

Creatures like that did not exist and the peace and quiet of the lake would do him good. It was a beautiful place to be, especially if the weather was going to clear up. Maybe what the people had seen was just a lost salmon shark. Though they usually only lived in saltwater. He started his car, an old, white, beaten Volkswagen van with barrels stored in the back. He used the barrels to store his catch, so his whole car smelled of fish. He had grown accustomed to the smell, he hardly even noticed it anymore. He probably smelled of fish as well. Not that anyone would care around here. Half the population of the town were fishermen, and the other half were their spouses, they were used to it. 

The drive to the lake was a nice one, a view on the mountainside, filled with pine trees and the river running far below the road. It was steep in some places, the old van's motor roaring as Mako gave it an extra kick whenever it was required. Most would be unnerved by driving the narrow, curved road in the thick misty weather, but Mako knew this road well. He'd driven it many times, not just to go to his pier but it was also the only way out of town and in the direction of any sort of civilisation. Four miles down, you passed the waterfall that ran into the lake. 

The last bit of the path was sand and rocks, a little rough but nothing the car couldn't handle, bumps in the road made Mako's whole body jiggle as he drove over them, but he hardly registered it anymore. There was a time he was embarassed when it happened, even if there was no one there with him. But he was beyond caring now. 

He stopped his van just in front of the pier, where his old rowboat was afloat and looking good. Owning a pier at a haunted lake had it's advantages at least. No one around and thus no one to damage his property. He took his equipment from the back of the van, fishing rods, bait, nets and hooks, his trusty old radio, it was all there, neatly ordered as always. He stepped into his boat and rowed off, going out nice and far, to the middle of the lake. He could overview the whole environment there, really take in the surroundings. 

He stored the oars safely on the boat once he'd reached the middle of the lake, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of fresh pine forest air. 

The air smelled of rain and tasted like the mist, that hung over the lake in thin streaks. Cool and fresh, the wind blowing gently through the trees and onto his face. He was clothed in four layers, long underwear, shirt, sweater and coat, but still shivered. The sound of his boat floating on the cold water, calmly breaking the miniscule waves on the lake. There were crows calling in one of the taller trees on the other side of the lake, the sound echoing over the flat water and the sound of the waterfall that was four miles away, the rushing of the water clear as day in such a quiet environment. 

The lake itself was huge, over 8 miles long and 300 feet deep and filled with very cold, crystal clear water. So clear in fact Mako could almost see down to the bottom, quite extraordinairy. It would have made a lovely tourist attraction if not for the legend that kept people away. Oh well, more for him to enjoy, though he did have to admit that today the lake looked a little ominous. 

He cast his rod and sat down, starting the familiar wait for that ticking sound, whenever he hooked a fish. There were plenty of salmon in this lake but not much else. Salmon always sold well, though. And it was nearly mating season, the early bulk of the salmon already streaming in to go to their mating grounds. Those were the fattest and juiciest, youngest too. Maybe Mako would keep one or two for himself if he caught enough. 

He waited and waited, without much result. That was odd, usually this was a good place to fish. He shrugged, turning on the radio quietly. Perhaps some music would attract fish. Who knew, right? 

He didn't so much notice it as feel it at first, another presence. He looked to see if there was someone on his pier, but he saw no one. A splash in the water, perfectly in sync with the music, drew his attention, head twisting to see where it'd come from. Just in time to see an indistinguishable tail shape dissapear below the surface, water foaming. A salmon shark. That would explain why there was so little fish here. The bloody shark would have eaten them all. But Salmon sharks were incapable of living in fresh water, were they not? Mako was fairly certain he'd recognized the strong shape of the tail. 

Was it the creature? The one from the legends?

No, don't be ridiculous.

He shook his head. Of course not. He hissed an insult to himself. He'd probably just misjudged the tail shape. That was the most likely. He'd give it another hour, then he'd go back home. He turned around to turn the music up louder, surprised to find a small fish resting on top of the radio. A sardine. How did it get there? His radio was all wet and there was some plants hanging off the edge of the boat, all of it wet. It was a mess. How was this possible?

He shivered, slightly unnerved. Perhaps it was best to get out and come back on a day where the mist wouldn't play tricks on his mind so much. 

He was just about to start packing when he saw it.

A shape, human like, below the lake's surface some yards away and darting away from the boat. Mako couldn't see clearly because of the mists, but he was certain it was only half human. The other half was, without a doubt, fish. Or shark, rather. 

Impossible.

The creature, or visage or whatever it was, was gone in the blink of an eye and Mako was left alone, wondering if his aging mind was conjuring up fever dreams. And he kept wondering. The rest of the day, the whole night. And even after that. 

Four days he stayed away from the lake. Four days the vision haunted him. He mulled it over so many times he'd lost count. He was certain of what he saw. But he refused to believe the legends. He'd have to go and see for himself again. If he saw the appearance again, then he could know for sure. If it appeared again, then maybe - 

No.

Surely he was just going mental. He kept telling himself that as he drove up to the lake. It was the most comforting thing he could think of at this time. Perhaps that could be helped. But then again, who would take him seriously at the mental hospital?   
“Yes, hello my name is Mako, I'm a grown ass man and I believe mermaids exist.” he muttered it to himself. Even low volume it sounded crazy. He snorted. Unbelievable. 

And it was about to get even more absurd.


	2. Listen to the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako is shaped like a friend.

Mako stopped his van by the pier as always, his trusty old rowboat anchored to it as always. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. But Mako had a strange feeling in his gut. The kind of feeling that only goes away after you've made sure you're just a stumbling fool. 

So Mako headed out again, everything exactly the same as last time. He didn't know why he did that. It just felt right. He rowed to the middle of the lake and cast his rod, same bait, then turned on the music, the same song, Listen to the rain by Enya. It'd just been on the classical station then, but he'd burned it from his computer onto a cd to make sure it was the same music playing. Perhaps he was taking it a little far, but he didn't care. The only thing that was different was the weather. There was no mist. It still rained, and it was still cold. 

He waited, trying not to let his eyes wander to the water too often. But he didn't have to wait long.

There it was again.

The same visage, lurking on a safe distance. Mako noticed a flash of it's white underbelly first. He instantly locked on, eyes preened on the figure below the surface. He felt a flutter in his stomach when the creature seemed to observe him, head slowly cocking. Pale white skin standing out in the cold water and blonde hair gently moving to the current. Mako did nothing, sitting very still as he tried to get a closer look at the creature's facial features. 

His breath hitched in his throat when he saw it approach, slowly, cautiously but with a hint of curiousity. Was it surfacing? Mako was just staring at the creature, heart battering against his ribs. It was real. It was so close there could be no mistaking that yes, this was the half man – half shark the old fishwife had told of. 

The creature was coming closer to the surface and Mako was nervous. He hadn't felt this anxious in a long, long time. Just a little closer and he could vaguely make out the creature's face. It looked sharp, long chin and nose. A male, definitely. But he didn't get anything else. 

“Hey Mako!”

Some fishermen drove up to the pier, startling the creature, that immediately made off, so quick Mako only saw the flash of his tail sweeping through the water. Mako waved at the fishermen while he silently cursed them. They were some men from the village Mako sometimes traded with, that knew he owned this pier. Their truck was full of trade but Mako wasn't all that happy to see them today. Damnit he'd been so close!

He had to try again. This time, he was certain it wasn't a crazy fantasy of his. The creature existed. It had been only a few yards away and the only reason he hadn't been able to see his full face was because the ripples of the water distorted it. And maybe because Mako was too stubborn to wear his glasses. 

He came back the next day. Did everything just the same again. Same song, same gear, same clothes. They were starting to get a little rank. It took half the time it took yesterday for the creature to appear, but he kept his distance. Maybe the other fishermen had startled him thusly it wasn't prepared to approach him. Perhaps he thought they were going to ambush it. No wonder, if all the tales were true then the merman had repeatedly dealt with people who wanted him dead. Mako had to gain it's trust somehow. But how? 

He went back every single day, not even caring if he caught anything. And every day, the merman was there, greeting him with a splash of its tail. Mako started to get up earlier and earlier, and kept leaving later than he'd intended. But the vision of the creature was so enticing, his body slender and graceful in the water. Without even singing, he had Mako under his spell. 

It was another one of those long days, where he'd sat in his boat and watched the creature from afar, just watching, enjoying. The merman seemed to dance to the music he'd brought along, albeit underwater. It was a joy to watch. Mako had started bringing new cd's, some the merman liked, the others he did not. Mako would find out quickly if the merman didn't like it. A big splash of water in his direction would make Mako laugh before he changed it to another cd. 

He'd even found himself in a record store, looking for music the merman might like. He was buying music. For someone else. Or something else. He still wasn't quite sure if the creature was actually a merman. He'd never heard of any mermaids or merman that were half shark. For now he supposed 'merman' got the point across. It was getting late, air getting even colder while the water rippled and bubbles surfaced where the merman was swimming. 

Mako was just about to leave, reeling in his rod and storing his gear. He turned to say goodbye to his friend, but found him nowhere near. He looked around, but only noticed him when he was close to the boat. He was good at that, hiding and making Mako think he was gone. He always popped up where Mako least expected it. It was no different this time. He was hovering underneath the boat, white belly up as he observed Mako. The merman had not been this close since the time the other fishermen had startled him and Mako hardly dared to move. 

The merman circled the boat, seeming to overthink something. He eventually made up his mind, coming to the surface. Mako watched, still as air and quiet as a mouse. He didn't breathe, didn't do anything, just watched. 

The surface broke with a splash and a curious young face eyed him, sharp and attentive. Still cautious, still with a hint of fear. It was for that reason Mako did not move. Then the merman spoke.

“You wait.” 

Okay so he probably had never heard of mannerism. Or grammar. He was a fish man. Perhaps he'd never even had to tell someone hello. Mako watched him dive again, dissapearing with a swish of that powerful tail. A realization hit Mako. Perhaps the merman had been just as lonely as Mako was. Living alone in a lake no one ever visited, he had to be. 

Mako looked up when his fishy friend returned to the surface with two freshly killed salmons, both of them bleeding where the merman had bitten them. Blood was still seeping from the merman's teeth.

“For you. To eat!” 

He grinned, bloody, sharp teeth flashing. Mako was just in time to catch the merman's gift as it was thrown to him. While his attention was focused on that, the merman went under, dissapearing within a second. Shy, cautious. But the gift meant he was also curious. Perhaps Mako was finally gaining some ground. 

“See you tomorrow.” Mako smiled, putting the salmon in his cooling box before heading home. 

Many tomorrows followed. The merman kept surfacing while Mako fished, but didn't speak, he just observed Mako, curious and a little afraid. Until one day he was finally brave enough to speak to Mako. He was on the surface a few yards away, watching Mako put new bait to his hook. 

“You like?”

Mako looked up at the sound of the merman's voice. It was a shrill voice, young and vibrant. 

“Like what?”

“Fish!”

Mako smiled. “Yes. It's my job.”  
“I do not know what is job. Can I eat job?” the merman asked, coming a little closer.   
“No. It's just what you do.” Mako explained. “To make money. So you can live in your house and have food.”  
“So I can eat job, yes?”  
“Yeah I guess.” Mako chuckled at the merman's logic. There was something endearing about it.   
“You is big. Strong!”  
“Yes.” Mako confirmed.   
“Big and strong like shark?”  
“Well, my name is Mako.”  
“Mako!” the merman seemed very excited about this, quickly diving and coming up again. He was coming closer and closer, seeming to enjoy the conversation. “Shark Mako!”  
“What's your name?” Mako asked.   
“What is name?” the merman wondered out loud.   
“It's what others call you.”  
“Only you call me. Others, they try to kill me.” the merman said earnestly. “They say I am monster. Is Monster name?”  
“No. You are not a monster.” Mako didn't know why he said that. Probably because he wanted to make the merman feel safe, as he was obviously still nervous.   
“How about I call you Jamie?” Mako suggested.  
“So then name is Jamie?”  
“Yes.” Mako nodded.   
“I like Jamie! Shark Mako, you good at names!” Jamie grinned, again those unnervingly large teeth showing. “Tell more!”

And just like that, he was having a conversation with a creature of myth, that talked a little funny but who was interested, cheerful and curious. Mako liked him. He was better at conversation than any other person in the village and more fluent at English than some of them too. 

“Where did you learn to speak in the human language?”  
“I pick up things, from fishermen in village. I listen to them talk. They talk of fish. Of wives. You have wife?” Jamie asked.  
“No, I do not.” Mako smiled.   
“You alone?”  
“Yes.” Mako confirmed.

“Me too. But, we together, friend. So not alone.” Jamie was obviously worried his message wasn't getting across. “Come close?” he was asking permission to come closer. Mako had not expected that. A sense of personal space from a socially awkward merman. He nodded and Jamie dived, swimming closer to the edge of Mako's boat, hesitating when he got to that last stage of trust. Mako waited patiently for Jamie to be ready. He did not want to rush a creature that had teeth like that. 

It took a minute or two of Jamie circling and doubting but eventually, he did surface. Carefully, slowly. Mako tried not to lean forward to inspect him more closely, but only just succeeded. Jamie was still careful, but one arm rose out of the water, fins between the fingers as they spread and reached for Mako's face. 

Cold, slim fingers came to rest on Mako's cheek. The nails were sharp but Jamie took care not to hurt Mako. Big amber eyes gazed into Mako's and it took every bit of Mako's self control not to reach for the creature in front of him. He was curious to see what his skin felt like, look him over more closely.

“Friend.” Jamie said, nodding decisively. “Shaped like friend!”  
“Thank you.” Mako smiled.   
“What is that? Thing you do with mouth?”  
“What, smile?” Mako did it again, seeing Jamie nod. “It means someone is happy.”  
“You happy because we friend, yes?”   
“Yes.” Mako nodded firmly. “Very happy.”

Jamie tried to smile too, but the teeth were too terrifying to get the emotion completely right. Mako still reacted positively. At least he was trying. Jamie looked at his new friend with starstruck eyes. He was obviously over the moon he'd actually made a friend.   
“Please tell more.” he requested, eagerly.   
“Of what?”  
“Of life! Of humans! What is big white thing on shore?” Jamie pointed at the van. 

Mako could have sworn they'd only talked a few minutes when he noticed it was getting dark.   
“I need to go home.” he mumbled.   
“Home, is wood house, yes?” Jamie wondered.   
“Yes. I need to eat and sleep. I will be back in the morning.”  
“You promise?” Jamie asked.   
“I promise.” Mako nodded, heart painful as he saw Jamie's droopy eyes.   
“And I will bring new music.” that seemed to lift Jamie's spirits a lot. He perked up and even helped Mako push his boat to the pier, the ride a lot faster than his usual rowing. 

“Okay, see you tomorrow, Shark Mako!” Jamie waved as Mako left the pier with a last look over his shoulder. He waved back with a fond smile. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined he could honestly call a merman his friend.


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkfishman eats flowers but also Mako's hand.

Mako got up full of energy, eager to leave and anxious to see Jamie again. Getting up in the morning had been that much easier knowing there was someone out there waiting for him. Someone who liked him, someone who wanted to be his friend. He shaved, washed and tied up his hair neatly, clean clothes and then left, after a big, healthy breakfast. He was feeling better, about himself, about his life, all because of a silly merman that lived in a lake. 

Then it hit him. 

Just as he got in the car and started the engine, the realization making him stall the engine. 

He was in love. 

With a fish man. 

Good god what had this whole thing come to? There was no way this could ever turn out well for either of them. Jamie was too pure, too innocent. He did not understand the concept of love. He just wanted a friend. But even if that was all it could ever be, Mako wanted it to be that way. For a long time. Maybe for as long as he or Jamie was alive. 

He started the car and drove off, the road going by in a haze. Mako wasn't paying attention to where he was going, the route was engraved in his brain anyway. 

Jamie was already waiting at the pier. It was the first time he'd done that, a curious blonde head sticking out of the water with eyes sparkling. Mako wondered why he looked so expectant, but then he saw that Jamie had left gifts on his boat. Lakewater plants, rocks, and dead fish. 

“You like? Is gift!”  
“It's lovely.” Mako smiled, hoping this wouldn't encourage Jamie to leave him more gifts. The fish had been dead for a while, too. Not fit to eat. Mako put them in his barrel anyway.   
“You bring music box?” Jamie asked. He was obviously eager to listen to the music Mako had promised him yesterday. 

“I did.”  
“Is it more shouting?” Jamie asked, scowling. He didn't like loud music.   
“No, its not shouting. I picked something slow.”  
“Slow is no good. I want fast! So I can dance!” Jamie demanded.   
“Just give it a chance.” Mako said, loading his stuff into the boat and rowing off. Jamie huffed, pouting because Mako refused to give him the music he wanted.   
“No fun!” he grumbled, diving under and dissapearing, throwing a tantrum like a child. A very toothy and smelly child. 

Mako knew he just had to be patient. Jamie would come back up when he was done being angry. It wouldn't take long. 

It took a little longer than he had expected but eventually Jamie returned, surfacing next to the boat with a frowny face. Mako chuckled adoringly, the sound making Jamie's frown lessen in intensity.   
“You so boring sometimes.” Jamie complained.   
“Yep. You'll just have to deal with that, I'm afraid.”  
“No worry. I deal. I still like you. Is what friend does, yes?”  
“That's right.” Mako nodded, smiling fondly. It was a miracle how an isolated creature understood more of relationships then some humans would ever do. He reached for Jamie's hair and his hand found it, but he immediately realized what a mistake he'd made. Jamie hissed shortly, just barely long enough for Mako to register it, then powerful jaws snapped and closed around his hand. 

They were gone before Mako could realize how much it hurt. The teeth had burrowed straight into his flesh, deep and vicious. He cringed, seeing Jamie inch back in a panic, eyes large with a mixture of confusion and fear.  
“No, Jamie wait-” Mako wanted to reach and stop him, but Jamie had already jumped back and swam away. 

Damn it why couldn't he just have controlled himself? Jamie was unfamilliar to touch, or at least wasn't used to being touched regularly. He should have asked, explained what it was. Now he'd startled him without ever meaning to. Poor boy was probably scared to death. 

Mako rowed back to the pier and got the first aid kit from his van, bandaging his hand after washing it with water from the lake. It wasn't much, but it'd have to do. The wound wasn't that deep that he'd have to go to hospital for stitches. Besides, he wasn't leaving Jamie alone in this state. He would assume the worst, that Mako didn't like him anymore, that they were no longer friends. 

He had to apologize. Somehow. 

He built a fire by the waterside, thinking of how he was going to apologize to Jamie. If he even could get him to talk to him again. Mako had probably frightened him too much for him to come out again. 

He glanced at the lakeside and saw an array of wild flowers. Perhaps – well, worth a try. 

A few minutes later he was sitting on the end of the pier and throwing down flowers into the water, watching them float onto the lake. He hoped that Jamie would understand what they meant. He'd stay here as long as he needed to. Until Jamie came back and spoke to him again. 

Nothing happened. It got dark and Jamie still hadn't showed himself. Mako eventually gave up, going back to the fireside and getting his bedroll from the van. Sleeping in the outside air wasn't his favourite hobby, but he wasn't leaving. He refused to leave until he'd apologized. He entered his bedroll, casting a last look at the unstirred water. 

“Come on, Jamie. Please?” he mumbled, staring a little longer before giving up and closing his eyes. 

He woke to the sound of the soft waves on the shore, but something was disturbing them. He opened his eyes immediately, lying still while he looked at the source of the disturbance. Jamie was in the shoreline, very near the edge, only just able to float flat in the water.   
“Shark Mako!” he seemed to not know wether to be happy or not.   
“Hey Jamie.”

“I sorry about hurting you!” Jamie said, eyes sad. “I no mean to bite, just- got scared.”  
“Jamie it's okay, I'm not mad. I should have asked if it was okay to touch you.” Mako said, getting up from his bedroll. “I'm sorry.”  
“You want to touch?” Jamie asked, confused. “No one want to touch me before. They all just try to kill me. Call me monster, killer.” Jamie held up his tail and showed Mako the many, many scars on it, but the largest one in particular drew the eye. An obvious harpoon wound. Mako wondered how it hadn't killed Jamie by sheer blood loss. But that wasn't all. He had chips in his fins and his right arm didn't have any fins at all. His tail fin was still relatively unscathed, but it looked like it'd been tangled in a line at some point, the deep lined scar still showing. 

“They come with large hooks and sharp sticks and they shoot. Why you no try to kill?”  
“Because I'm not those people. I like you. You're my friend.” And I love you. 

“Yes, you are friend. You still want to touch? Is okay!” Jamie asked, gesturing at his hair. “I no bite this time. Promise.”

He had no business being this adorable after chewing on Mako's hand like that, but Mako found himself in the water up until his thighs to be able to approach Jamie. Jamie waited calmly, a rare thing for the usually so energetic merman. Perhaps he wanted to assure Mako he really wasn't going to bite him. He sat down, the water coming up to under his shoulders but it was nice, being in the physical vicinity of Jamie without the boat as a barrier. 

Mako looked at the creature next to him, that was looking back with curiousity in his bright eyes, and perhaps a slight anxiousness as well. Mako lifted his hand, the one that wasn't hurt, and hovered it away from Jamie's face a few inches, like he was asking for permission even though he'd already gotten it. Jamie leaned into his touch, head bumping against his palm and Mako could swear he heard a purr. He got his hand through Jamie's wet, tangled hair a few times, Jamie slowly going soft to the sensation of touch.   
“Touch is nice.” he mumbled, mouth half in the water. “Just like flowers. Flowers are nice. I ate the ones you threw into water. Taste good.”  
“I'm glad.” Mako smiled. Jamie eyed him contemplatively, eventually kind of sitting up on his tail.   
“Is okay for me to touch you?” he asked. Mako nodded, even though Jamie's touch was probably not what many would consider desirable. But he was very careful, finned hands papping Mako's face carefully, squishing his cheeks and feeling his hair. He eventually got close with his face as well, holding Mako's cheeks kind of clumsily to avoid hurting him with the sharp nails at the end of his fingers. 

“You have the sea in your eyes.” he said it while staring Mako dead in said eyes, eyes transfixed on them. “So beautiful!”  
Did he just say Mako had beautiful eyes? Mako thought he wasn't a teenager anymore, who'd hear a compliment like that and feel weak, feel like he wanted to kiss the person in front of him.   
“Jamie-” Mako avoided the admiring gaze, looking away. Jamie let go, curiously cocking his head.   
“What is wrong? I say something bad?” he asked, slightly worried.   
“No, you're fine.”  
“Because is only the truth. Your eyes are like sea! Pretty, blue and grey and deep. You chose good job, yes? You belong with water. Belong with me!”  
“Is this where you drag me down and kill me?” Mako said it as a joke, but Jamie misunderstood.  
“No! I never kill you! Never hurt you!” he shook his head so determinedly Mako had no doubt he meant it. “I stay with you. Always.”

“Jamie, I don't know if that's possible.”  
“Is possible if you want it.” Jamie said. “You want? You come live by lake. Build house here. Live with me.”  
“Jamie, it's not that easy.”  
“I start building! Many wood down there to use!”  
“Jamie, no-”  
“Jamie yes!”

Mako sighed when Jamie made of with a swish of his tail. He didn't know what to do. Jamie's intent was innocent, he just wanted his friend near him at all times. There was no way he could ever feel love, right? But even so, this was insane. Mako would have to live in seclusion, to protect Jamie if nothing else. Mako didn't care what they thought of him, as long as no one found out about Jamie. He'd be caught, or exploited. Or worse, taken away from him. 

“See? I find wood! You build house with it yes?”  
“Yes, but-”  
“What but? Get butt moving! Build house!” Jamie urged, splashing his tail impatiently as he pushed the old driftwood up the shore.   
“Stop. Just hold on.” Mako said, calm but decisive. “I can't.”  
“Why you can't?”  
“I have a house. A job. I can't just abandon that to live here with no income. I need money!”  
“You do? Well should have said earlier!” Jamie said, perking up. “I can give money! Wait!”  
“What? No wait-”

Too late. Jamie was off again, but he was back quickly this time, his hands full of glimmering things. He dropped them in Mako's waiting hands, Mako saw a gold necklace, some gold clumps and several rough gems along some other shiney things. 

“Humans pay money for that, yes? I collect shiny things I find on lake bottom. But you use them for money! Then you come live here?” Jamie suggested.  
“Jamie, no.” Mako put the valuables back in Jamie's hands. “I just can't.”  
“Then take this.” Jamie handed him back the gold necklace with a sad look on his face. “Then maybe if you ever have to go, you still think of me?”  
“I always think of you.” Mako smiled, taking the necklace from Jamie.   
“I no want you to leave.” Jamie said, looking away with dissapointment. The blatant affection was really starting to get to Mako. What was he to do about this? He couldn't just move to the lake, could he? 

But why not? He wondered that himself. With some luck, the gold Jamie had found would be enough to get a decent sum and get a mortage going. He couldn't believe he was actually considering it. Jamie interrupted his train of thought by rubbing his head past Mako's hand, asking for pets and receiving them gladly. Like a very dangerous but affectionate puppy.

“Let me sleep on it.”  
“On the money?”  
“No on the decision. I will think about it. Maybe I will come live here. I need to think about it.”  
“You sleep on decision? I sleep on river bottom, in cave!” Jamie obviously didn't quite understand the saying, but he seemed happy none the less. “You think, Shark Mako. I see you soon when you know for sure?” he asked, offering Mako the gems and gold once again, only this time Mako took them. 

“Yes.”


	4. Things we lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a merman in your bathroom when an estate agent comes over is awkward.

Mako had thought long and hard on what Jamie had so enthusiastically suggested and had decided it was an utterly rubbish idea. Complete madness. So of course he was going to do it. He'd called an estate agent to come and value his old place and then contacted his bank to get the finances done. All before the day was even at an end. So really, he hadn't thought that long and hard about it at all. 

He was anxious to tell Jamie, and he had no doubt that Jamie was anxious to hear it as well. Mako went back that evening, parking his van in the usual spot before walking up to the pier and making a rock skip over the water. 

Nothing happened for a few minutes, so Mako skipped another rock across the flat surface. Where was Jamie? He got out his binacles and searched the lake for that familiar form, but what he found made his heart skip a few beats.

There were barrels of oil on the other shore, a large bulk of them, obviously dropped off as a way to dump them somewhere. He hadn't seen them before, but there were truck tracks on the beach they were on. It had to have been fresh. Some of the barrels were floating in the water and the oil they spilled formed a cloud of pollution that slowly spread across the lake. 

The only thing Mako could think of was Jamie. Where was he? Was he asleep and in danger of being poisoned before he could see it coming? Or was he already afflicted? Was he dead, washed up ashore somewhere? Mako had to find him. He fearfully searched the remaining coastline through his binacles, eventually noticing a flash of white. He stopped and saw a vage figure near the waterfall. It was vague but it was all he had. He got in his van and hurried off, driving frantically towards the waterfall, stopping as close to it as possible. 

He nearly fell when he descended the steep path down to the small beach near the waterfall, already seeing Jamie on the shoreline, trying to breathe through clogged gills. He heaved and choked and coughed and grasped at his chest, panicking. Thank god he was near the waterfall. The water from there wasn't contaminated, so Mako took a barrel from his van and quickly put it down to fill it with the clean water before he ran over to Jamie. 

Jamie recognized him, Mako saw the flicker of hope in his eyes before he gathered strenght and dragged Jamie to the waterfall. He didn't care that he got soaked as he stood underneath the falling water, seeing Jamie breathe a sigh of relief. He could do without water for a while, but the oil ridden water had clogged his gills. Now it was slowly washing out, though the oil still stubbornly stuck to him. But at least Jamie could breathe. He was alive. 

“Sh-shark Mako?” he asked, but Mako could not answer with all the water falling down on his face.  
“I thought you not come until next morning. I thought-” Jamie said nothing, just sinking his head on Mako's shoulders as Mako stepped out of the cold stream of water.  
“You're safe now. You're coming with me.” Mako said, determined.  
“But home-” Jamie looked over his shoulder, seeing the oil spill swallow his former home. It was sad to see the realization in his eyes when he saw the lake. He would never be able to return.  
“-Okay. I go with you.” he agreed, eyes more watery than normal.  
“It's going to be all right.” Mako mumbled, soaked and dripping water while he carried Jamie to the van. “I'm going to take care of you.”

He put Jamie in the back of his van, going back for the barrel of water. Jamie would need that to breathe. He carried it back up, being careful to not spill before he put it with Jamie, who understood, nodding gratefully. 

Mako would have to find Jamie another place to stay. He couldn't survive for long with his gills this clogged, he'd still eventually suffocate. They had to wash it out. Mako drove carefully, Jamie occasionally dipping his head in the barrel for breath, but he was quiet the whole ride. Sad, probably. He knew two things, home and Mako. And he'd just lost one of them. 

They arrived at Mako's house safely, Mako first checking if there was no one that could see them before carrying Jamie inside. He filled the tub with cold water, Jamie seeming content to be there for now. He was blinking rapidly, hands wiping at his eyes.  
“Stings.” he mumbled. “Salt, like sea.”  
“They're tears.” Mako said. “They are what happens when you're hurt or sad.”  
“What if both?” Jamie asked, thick tear rolling down his cheek.  
“Then I'm here to tell you things will be all right.” Mako smiled softly, kneeling next to the bath. “I'm sorry about your home.” he said, Jamie much more eager to lean into the hand he offered than before.  
“Not your fault. Don't blame self.” Jamie mumbled, head rubbing from Mako's hand to his chest, resting there. “At least I still have you.”  
“Yes, you do.” Mako confirmed, hand stroking over Jamie's hair. “But I should scrub that oil from your gills if you're going to make it long-term. It may hurt, but it's for the best.”  
“Okay. I understand. But, can wait a bit longer.” Jamie grasped Mako's wet blouse, keeping him close. “Is nice, this.”  
“Yes.” Mako smiled, seeing Jamie's calm look. He trusted him. It was obvious from everything he did and said. Mako would not betray that. 

The scrubbing was a bloody job, Jamie's gills were tender and Mako had to scrub hard to get the oil out. But all Jamie did was wince with pain a few times. No hissing, no biting. Mako didn't want to hurt him, but they both knew it was necessary. Too long and the oil would still take it's toll. 

When it was done, the whole bath was filled with bloody water and Jamie was exhausted. Mako changed the water, Jamie's wounded gills still lightly bleeding when he cooled their hot, painful rash in the fresh water. He looked ready to collapse, but his eyes were on Mako with a sweet shimmer. He smiled, surfacing and beckoning Mako closer. 

Mako, who'd just taken his soaked, bloody shirt off, leaned over, a little surprised when Jamie put a hand on his cheek. Imagine his surprise when Jamie leaned on his tail to surge out of the water slightly, planting a kiss on Mako's cheek.  
“Thank you. You save my life. I not forget.” Jamie smiled, dropping back in the water.  
“Just go to sleep, silly merman.” Mako smiled, seeing Jamie smile back before nodding and closing his eyes, tail curling up. 

The next morning Mako was scurrying about the house, just woken up and starting on breakfast when he heard his doorbell ring. Who could that be? But then he remembered. 

The estate agent.

He'd be here to inspect the house and value it. 

Shit.

Mako had to think of something. He couldn't show the estate agent the bathroom. Not with Jamie in it. Fuck, think, think, think! He opened the door, but stepped in the agent's way when he wanted to enter. 

“I'm sorry.” he said. “I changed my mind. I'm not selling. Sorry for the trouble. I'll pay your full visit.” he blocked the door as well as he could, the bathroom being right behind him and the door was open. Thank goodness Mako was a large man. The estate agent seemed confused when Mako turned him around and nudged him towards the car.

“Who is there?” Jamie asked curiously, earning himself a silencing look from Mako. Mako turned back to the estate agent immediately and smiled politely.  
“I do apologize for the trouble, I'm so sorry.”

The estate agent frowned but then returned to his car, that looked very out of place in a back end fisher's village. Mako sighed in relief when the man drove off.  
“Close call.” Mako mumbled, closing the door. “Good morning, by the way.”  
“Good morning.” Jamie smiled. “Who that?”  
“Someone who appraises and sells houses.” Mako explained. “But if anyone sees you here, it would be a disaster. People would exploit you, try to hurt you.”  
“But not you. You are good human. Figures. Only human with shark name would be good.” Jamie shrugged. His gills still looked sore and painful, but the wounds were closing up. 

“Let me have a look.” Mako said, gesturing at the wounds while he entered the bathroom.  
“They hurt.” Jamie complained, with a little whine.  
“I know.” Mako mumbled, carefully thumbing the gills and checking if they really were healing up without any trouble. Jamie seemed quite all right with the fondling, but he also looked to be contemplating something. 

“Mako.” Jamie said, quietly. “I hear fishermen talk to eachother sometimes, yes?”  
“Yeah, what of it?”  
“What is mean 'I love you?'”

“I love you means you care for someone very much. It means you want to be near them and hold them close, to be there for them. But when did you hear that?”  
“I hear when fishermen say it to wife sometimes. Or fisherman to other fisherman. Not when wife is near, though.”  
“What.” Mako frowned.  
“They say 'I love you' but only when wives cannot hear. Is forbidden to love?”  
“No, no.” Mako sighed. “It's complicated.”  
“That's what fisherman said when wife found out.” Jamie said. Mako smiled at Jamie's innocence.  
“And you?” Jamie asked. “You love someone?”  
“Yes.” Mako patted Jamie on the head before getting up. “But I have to go shopping for food. Would you like anything?”  
“Shopping? I do not understand. But if you get food, bring fish please!” Jamie clawed at Mako's pockets playfully.  
“Don't you want something else? You've been eating fish your whole life.” Mako frowned.  
“Fish is good, tasty! Is other food good?” Jamie asked.  
“I'll improvise.” Mako shrugged. “I'll be right back. Try not to make a mess.”  
“I be good.” Jamie promised. 

In town, Mako noticed posters that asked for information about the oil spill in the lake, they were looking for the culprit, but seemingly hadn't found a clue as to whom might have done it. There were several large companies in the area that might have cause to dump their oil, but Mako didn't suspect they'd ever get caught. Too protected by the government. 

He heard fishermen complain about losing their jobs, the oil had washed down river and polluted everything in it's wake, even the sea. Whatever they caught was either dead or dying, covered in oil. Some were already packing up to leave. 

He thought about what to do with Jamie. He couldn't keep him in the bathroom forever, no matter how much he might have wanted to. Jamie belonged in the water, free and uncontained. Mako knew that. This was only temporary, just until his gills had healed. But then what? 

Then what indeed.


	5. For always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for happy endings.

Jamie's gills healed over the next week, the wounds dissapearing and the leathery skin becoming tougher and tougher. Jamie himself wasn't doing that well, though. He was getting quieter, eyes bored and dull, the natural shine of his tail dimming the longer he spent in the bath. He hadn't said anything to Mako, but his refusal to eat and his silence told Mako enough. Jamie was unhappy and felt trapped in the tub that was far too small for him. 

Perhaps the time had come. 

“Jamie. We're leaving soon.” he said, one morning after he'd brought Jamie food.   
“Where we going?”  
“You'll see. Away from here.” Mako said. “Somewhere you can swim freely.”  
“We go home?” the hopeful tone made Mako weak in the knees.  
“No.” Mako shook his head. “I'm sorry, but you won't be able to go back. Ever.”  
“I know. Is too much oil, yes?” Jamie sighed.   
“Yes.”  
“I know. I just- what is word? Hoped? Maybe they clean up.” Jamie said, folding his finned fingers carefully.   
“Humans don't usually do that.” Mako mumbled. “But I'll take you somewhere clean. Somewhere you can live without having to fear anything like that ever again.”  
“And what about you? I no want to live without you.” Jamie said it so earnestly Mako had to clench his teeth. 

“Let's go.”

“Shark Mako?” Jamie sounded fearful when Mako picked him up, eyes looking for contact but not receiving it. He whined softly, hands clenching to Mako's shirt and not wanting to let go when Mako put him down in the van. Mako removed the grasping hands and went back inside to get a bucket of water for him, closing the van doors immediately after he'd put the bucket with Jamie. 

The drive was silent agony, three hours of nothing but Jamie softly whining occasionally, trying to get Mako's attention but being ignored. 

They arrived at a big lake, not unlike the one they'd left behind back home, but this lake was clean, the water clear as day and the waterfal was a lot larger than the previous one. It was more secluded as well, the only building in the vicinity was an old white cabin, that had been abandoned for more than twenty years. It was falling apart and in desperate need of attention. Mako drove onto the pebble beach and stopped the van, sighing as he took out the keys from the ignition. 

“We're here, Jamie.” he said, not getting a response. 

Jamie was still in the back, skin all dried up and Mako could tell he was uncomfortable because of it. He beckoned him over but Jamie shook his head.   
“No. You going to leave me here.” Jamie said, in protest. “I don't care if I have to live in bathtub rest of life if I live with you! Please, Shark Mako!”  
“Come on.” Mako beckoned again, calm as always. 

Jamie squirmed when Mako picked him up, not wanting to be carried to the water, powerful tail making it hard for Mako to hold on.   
“No, no, no, no, no!” Jamie kept repeating the word, simultaneously wanting to get away from Mako while also wanting to hold on tightly. Nails scraped over skin through fabric, only for the hand to return and rub the cuts apologetically. 

Mako walked onto the small pier and sat down, gently letting Jamie into the water. He seemed relieved to be in clean water once again, but he still clung to Mako's leg in desperation.   
“This is your new home.” Mako said, gesturing at the lake.   
“Is good, but no good with no Shark Mako.” Jamie stated. “You stay. Please.”  
“Jamie-”  
“No, I won't listen! You just make excuse! I no want to live here without you!” Jamie insisted, shaking his head, tears spilling richly. “Is not same without you! I just be alone again!”  
“Yes, but-”  
“No! I love you! No leave!” Jamie demanded. Mako gasped softly, stopping his attempts to shake off the emotional merman.   
“You love me?”  
“Yes! I love Shark Mako! Want to hold close, be near and be there for you! Please-”  
“Get down!” Mako grunted, a powerful swing of his leg forcing Jamie off. 

Jamie looked so lost and hurt when Mako walked away with a last look over his shoulder that Mako felt a stab in his chest. The loud whine and sob were even worse, but the noises of protest ceased as soon as a big white lorry drove up to the old house. 

Mako looked over his shoulder again, grinning at the surprise on Jamie's face. Perhaps it was cruel to not tell him about this beforehand, but the expression he got for it was priceless. Jamie's whole face lit up when the movers got out and started to unload Mako's stuff. 

Mako really wanted to just turn back and celebrate with Jamie but he couldn't, not yet, not with the movers here. He went to help them, putting his furniture in the old shack. It'd need some work, but the skeleton was solid. He could make his new home here. 

Only when the lorry was safely on it's way back did he go back outside, seeing Jamie splash around euphorically. He was jumping a few feet out of the water, grinning ear to ear. Mako didn't think he'd ever seen Jamie this happy, not until Mako took off his shoes and walked into the water. Jamie charged at him, breaking the water with his spinal fins, not unlike the typical shot from the shark movies. 

Jamie fell into Mako's open arms, giggling and laughing and yelping with glee.  
“You stay!” he cheered. “You no leave!”  
“I could never leave you, Jamie.” Mako smiled, feeling how Jamie clenched him tightly. “After all, how could I pass up on a chance to spend my life with the one I love?”  
“I love Shark Mako too!” Jamie laughed, being cuddled close. “We never leave again? We live together for always, yes?” 

“Yes.” Mako nodded, placing a very careful kiss on Jamie's lips. It was cold, slimey and smelled of fish, but he'd just have to get used to that. Jamie took care not to hurt Mako with his teeth, being still until Mako moved back with a smile, eyes locking tenderly.

“For always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after by their lake where nothing sad ever happened again. The end!


End file.
